Witch Hunt
by CryingRain22
Summary: Song fiction base on the song Witch Hunt by Vocaloid


**I was working on another fanfiction I hadn't picked up in a long time and was listening to Witch Hunt by the Vocaloid and decided to write a Cyborg 009 fan fiction base on it**

** • Female Jet (Julia) - Witch**

**• Albert - Young Prince**

**• Françoise - Female singer**

**• Joe - Male Singer **

**• Biina (Venus) - The (jealous) Nun**

**I own nothing :) enjoy **

* * *

**_Françoise: Come now, gather around_**

**_Behold such a saddening tale_**

**_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief_**

**_It may keep you well_**

**_Joe: One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_**

**_Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_**

—

A young sliver haired man and young red headed lady walked side-by-side through the streets of the city, laughing and holding hands

Not to far away a Nun watched the happy couple, she frowned, a fire of jealousy and hate began to grow bigger inside of her.

"_No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"_

_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day"_

She knew just how to get rid of this woman, quickly she ran back to the church.

—

_**"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"**_

_**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**_

_**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"**_

_**"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"**_

_**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"**_

—

Now the young lady was tied to a cross, dressed in a white dress and her hair all cut off, crying as the people yelled at her calling her a witch and to burn her.

The Nun held her staff and book, "_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_ The "witch" cried harder

"I HAVE NEVER DONE ANY CRIMES!" Glaring at her, the nun glared back, the prince held the touch not looking at her

_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"_

_"Feel now the weight of death and soon…"_

—

**_Françoise: Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky_**

**_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge_**

**_Joe: One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_**

**_Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes_**..

—

A few days ago .

The prince was walking around town by himself, smiling and waving at everyone who passed, "My prince." He turned around seeing a nun

"Yes Miss Nun?"

"That woman you are with I need to tell you-"

"What?"

"That woman she is a witch!"

He glared, "Do not tell me such lies!" He turned away from her but she grabbed his arm, "_She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"_ He looked at her, she...she had to be lying now way the lady he loved...would be a witch, she gave him a serious and determined looked,

"_Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day."_

—

**_"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"_**

**_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_**

**_"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"_**

**_"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"_**

**_"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"_**

—

The "witch" began to shout curses at them all, she looked down

at the prince, more tears fell from her eyes, as he turned away from her, tears prickling at his eyes.

The nun read from the bible in her hands with her staff pointed at her, then looking at her, "We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"

The some of the crowd had joined in, "_Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right,"_

_"No hand to help her find her way." _

_"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!_" She screamed at her, she knew what the nun had done, and she was disgusted by how a lady of god let jealously and hate consume her.

She grabbed the touch from him, _"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"_

She throw it into the hay below, "_Feel now the weight of death and soon…!"_ The "witch" cried looking back at her love how...how could he do this? She remembered the time they met.

/(Flashback)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a nice day as the young lady walked through town, she was stopping and had a basket full fruits, one of the apples fell out and rolled onto the ground till it stopped at the foot of the young man, he lend down and picked it up, "Excuse Miss?"

The lady turned around, "Oh! Prince Albert!" She bowed to him

"Please Miss there's no need, but I believed that you dropped this."

She looked up and saw the apple, "My Thank you!" She took it and placed it in the basket, she bowed again, "Thank you again my Prince."

"Please called me Albert." He smiled at her, she blushed, "Now may I ask you name, miss?"

"It's Julia." They both smiled

"Miss Julia, may I asked to accompany you and help with your shopping?"

"If you wish." They both walked away

Not far away, hiding behind the wall was a Nun glaring daggers at the woman, then ran back to the churchgoers pray

/(Flashback end)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"_

_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day"_

Before she knew she was tied up and looking up at the face of the prince she come to love he had a dragged in his hand,

"Albert...wha-" he grabbed a chunk of her hair and roughly cut it all off, then with the help of another man, tied her to the wooden cross.

Why...why...she thought he loved her to...

_**"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"**_

_**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**_

_**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"**_

_**"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"**_

_**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"**_

_**"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"**_

_**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**_

—

She felt the flames lick at her feet, the nun and the crowd (minus the Prince) kept yelling, "_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_" Growing sick of this she threw up her head back and screamed, "Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"

"_No god can help her find her way!"_

Before any one knew what happened, the "witch" grew black wings

The Prince, Nun and the crowd grew silent as they watched her break from the ropes and quickly flying far far away.

Albert reached out his hand has one of the feathers fell into his hand,

Tears finally fell from his eyes, what had he done?

**_"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"_**

**_"Feel now the weight of death and lies_**"

End

* * *

**I find it sad yet a beautiful song/story **


End file.
